To the End
by GreaserFreak13
Summary: Pony is dying, and his brothers can't find him to help him...but will they? A oneshot songfic.


**Disclaimer**- The book and the characters belong to S.E. Hinton and the song is "To the End" by My Chemical Romance.

**Authors Notes**- If you want a sequal, or want this made into a chapter story, just submit a review! I just might do both if you ask nicely! It switches POV's, and it goes like this Pony, Soda, Pony, Soda, Pony, Soda. Just so it's not as confusing.

* * *

The pain intencifyies, I can't take anymore. I try to breath, but only cough up more blood, adding to the pool of it on the hardwood floor. _Where are Darry and Soda? Where are they?_ I think, desperatly, willing them to be here. I need them now more then I ever have.

_He calls the mansion not a house but a tomb.  
He's always choking from the stench and the fume.  
The wedding party all collapsed in the room.  
So send my resignation to the bride and the groom.  
Let's go down!_

"Darry?" I ask, nervously. "Where is Pony?" I ask, hoping for a good answer. Darry's face pales. "I...I don't know." My face pales, too. "We have to go find him. _Oh my god, what's happening? Where is he?_ I think as we head to the car, ready to go and find our baby brother.

_This elevator only goes up to ten.  
He's not around.  
He's always looking at men  
Down by the pool.  
He doesn't have many friends.  
As they are  
Face down and bloated snap a shot with the lens._

I cough up blood, somehow knowing that Darry and Soda are out looking for me. I have to hold on, for them, for me, but I don't know if I can. I need help, and I need it now. _Help me! Where are you!_ I silently scream to my missing brothers. No. They're not the ones missing. I am.

_If you marry me,  
Would you bury me?  
Would you carry me to the end?_

Pony needs us, I know. He's in trouble, I can just feel it. We're always there for him; why aren't we now/ WQhere is he! I can't take it this is killing me. We need to find him! Oh god, where is he!

_(So say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(And say goodbye) to the life you make  
(And say goodbye) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank._

I am going to die. I know it. I know it.I can feel it. I've failed my brothers, my friends, my mom and dad. _Goodbye Darry, Goodbye Soda._ I am going to die, so I better say goodbye when I have the chance, even if they can't hear it. You don;t know how much I wish I could.

_It's too late,_ I think._ I know it. _"Darry, we have to find him! We have to!" I nearly scream. His knuckles are whie against the steering wheel. "I know, I know, I'm trying..." He please for me to understand. He dosen't have to worry. I do. He's trying his best. But his best is not good enough.

_If you marry me,  
Would you bury me?  
Would you carry me to the end?_

I lay, dying and I think of how much my brothers mean to me, what they did for me, what they sacraficed to see me happy, to get me into collage, to keep this from happening. But it has, and there is no stopping it.

_(So say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(And say goodbye) to the life you make  
(And say goodbye) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank._

Somehow, I know that Pony needs us, I know he's dying, and I know he's desperatly willing us to hear him saying Goiodbye. I hear him, and I say Goodbye. Goodbye to my little brother. Goodbye to all the good time we had. Goodbye to all the memories. Goodbye to his memory.

_(And say goodbye) to the last parade  
(And walk away) from the choice you made  
(And say goodnight) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank._

_Where are they? Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye. _I think for one last time, for I'm sure that Soda has heard and he's saying goodbye fro him, and Darry too. _But where are they? Why aren't they here?_ I need them! Where are they!?

_(So say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(And say goodbye) to the life you make  
(And say goodbye) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank._

_Goodbye, Pony. I'm sorry, I failed you and now I can't find you to keep you from dying. _I try to stop it, but tears slide down my cheeks, frantically searching the streets for him, thinking maybe he's alright, maybe he just lost track of time. But where is he?

_(And say goodbye) to the last parade  
(And walk away) from the choice you made  
(And say goodnight) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank._

_Goodbye, Soda, Goodbye, Darry. I love you._ I think, one last time becasue I know my time is near.

_Pony...Don't..._ I think, but I know it can't be helped. He's dying, if not dead already. His time has come.

_To the last parade  
When the parties fade  
And the choice you made  
To the End_

I am gone.

Dead.

And Darry and Soda haven't found me yet.


End file.
